Communist Party of the Sino-Soviet Union
|international affiliation = Socialist International |colours = Red, Yellow |seats1_title = National Assembly |seats1 = |flag = }} The Communist Party of the Sino-Soviet Union (Russian: Коммунистическая партия Китайско-Советского Союза), (Chinese: 中蘇共產黨) is the founding and ruling political party of the Sino-Soviet Union. The CPSSU is the sole legal political and governing party of the Soviet Union and is the is the only political party permitted to allow candidates to run in the National Assembly, with the exception of members from the United National Front, these parties have no political power nor independence from the communist party and are only allowed to exist and run candidates because they're affiliated with and/or endorsed by the communist party. The party maintains a federal system of government and a socialist state along with government control over the media, military, and state and is currently lead by Xi Jinping as General Secretary of the Communist Party. The communist party is governed by the principals and doctrines of communism as first formed by Karl Marx in the 19th century and emphasizes state control over many sections of society and the equal distribution of wealth to maintain a harmonious and equal society. Since 1991 however, the communist party has actively enforced socialist economic and political policies as well as maintain a federal system of government and support for a large welfare state and social benefits to all Soviet citizens to pursue a truly equal society. Following a series of free market economic reforms in 2009 and the establishment of a Scandinavian style welfare state, the communist party has been praised by many for lifting millions out of poverty and increasing the standard of living, while others have ciraitcised the party for its history of oppressive policies and authoritarian rule over the country. History The Communist Party was formed in 1946 following the formation of the Sino-Soviet Union and was formed when the Communist Party of the Soviet Union and the Chinese Communist Party merged together as one single communist political party. Following the formation of the party and the nation, they quickly drafted a constitution and made it clear that the communist party was the sole legal governing party of the country and was the only source of a truly fair and equal society. Joseph Stalin reigned as Premier from 1946 until his death in 1953 and was succeeded by Mao Zedong who served as General Secretary of the Communist Party at the time he took office. Under Mao's leadership, he took the party in a radical direction and purged many of its members during his cultural revolution and reorganized the remnants into various central committees to lead the party and the nation. Maoist ideologies dominated the communist party from the 1960s all the way into the 1980s despite tensions between Maoists and other communist party officials, mainly those in the Russian and Eastern European republics of the country. Following Jiang Zemin's rise to power in the 1980s, his reign had instigated a constitutional crisis in the country as he was elected premier, but the central committee had allowed him to retain his position as general secretary of the communist party. Tensions broke out as a result with Zemin refusing to resign and constitutionalists campaigning for his resignation and reformation of the communist party. Reform became a hotly debated topic so much so that civilian protestors took to the streets in both China and the Eastern Bloc demanding the same demand, but only to allow free and open democratic elections instead of the single-party rule that made up Soviet politics. Following a series of armed uprisings and massacres during the Revolutions of 1989, the central committee was immediately purged by all levels of the communist party and Mikhail Gorbachev was installed as the new general secretary and he demanded that Jiang Zemin kneel or be impeached and Zemin bended to his will. After further tensions, Jiang Zemin and his administration was removed from office on August 19th, 1991 in a military coup and mass reforms were done under Gorbachev as the new premier, including embracing free market ideas and policies and shifting focus away from Maoist communism to socialism instead. Since 2001, the communist party has focused more on social democratic policies and the welfare state as well as allowing private ownership and business to help support the economy which has become the largest in the world since 2010. Despite this however, communism remains prominent in the role of government and politics as the one-party rule has been maintained and the state has used force in recent years in order to maintain the status-quo which has lead to civil unrest and dissent across the country. Ideology According to the official doctrine of the communist party, the party and the nation as a whole is governed by the beliefs and mandate stated by Karl Marx in the Communist Manifesto emphasizing the seize of the means of production and the equal distribution of wealth as well as the liberation of the working class and peasants of the world. Communism plays a major role in party affairs since it's the primary ideology of the party and has made great strives to ensure an equal and proposers communist state. In recent years however, the ideology of the party was shifted into a more center left direction by Mikhail Gorbachev during his reformations and as a result, actual party policies are more socialist than communist officially putting forward a tax system to allow an equal distribution of wealth to the nation and its people while also allowing limited forms of free enterprise and the creation of Special Economic Zones to ensure capitalist gains and success in the nation's economy. Despite the party effectively abolishing all economic theories of communism, the political and government theories remain alive and well with the communist party being the sole ruling party of the nation and the government being structured in a communist fashion. The party states that the central committee will ensure a more perfect union and will not allow the Soviet people to fall back into the days of "imperialism and western capitalist exploitation". The communist doctrine is heavily promoted and all citizens are required to know it from birth, though there have been efforts to change the policy in recent years by various reformers from within the communist party. Equality has remained the consistent core value of the party and continues to push it forward through the promotion of collectivism and the belief that the Soviet people and the nationalists that make up the union are all one single people under the banner of communism and liberation of the common man and the working class above all else. Organization Central organization The Communist Party is lead by the General Secretary who also serves as the country's head of government. The General Secretary is in charge of leading the communist party and maintaining all of its affiliated bodies and agencies across the country from internal organizations such as the Central Committee to the various party branches in the Soviet republics. The highest governing body is the National Assembly and convenes once every five years. According to the constitution since 1991 the communist party is given full jurisdiction over the country and its responsibilities are: *Election of the General Secretary *Election of the Central Committee *Election of the Committee of Internal Affairs *Examine all reports of the outgoing Central Committee *Examine all reports of the outgoing Internal Affairs *Discussing and enacting communist party policies *Examine the Soviet republics and their assemblies *Maintaining the nation's constitution In practice, the delegates discuss the core issues at the National Assembly, but often rarely discuss the issues at full length as the core agenda of the communist party is to ensure their control over the country and maintain the ideological loyalty of both its members and citizens. The highest-ranking organization of the party is the Central Committee who has the final say in all party affairs. The Central Committee is in charge of monitoring the entire communist party from the National Assembly to all known affiliated bodies and organizations. The Central Committee is also in charge of electing the General Secretary and the Premier. Low-level organizations The Communist Party has various affiliated bodies and branches all across the Sino-Soviet Union. These branches are communist political parties that represent the larger national party in the various Soviet republics across the country. Each branch is lead by the Central Commission, which acts as the regional equivalent of the Central Committee, and is headed by the First Minister who's elected by the commission along with the First Secretary, the leader of the Soviet republics. All regional branches of the communist party report directly to the Committee of the Soviet Republics which then files the reports to the Central Committee where they convene and discuss the current issues in the Soviet republics as a means of retaining the ideological loyalty of the republics to the party. Leadership structure The General Secretary is the official leader of the Communist Party as well as the nation's head of government. The General Secretary leads the party and manages all of its internal affairs with other agencies responsible for retaining ideological loyalty reporting directly to the General Secretary. The General Secretary is also one of the leaders of the Central Committee, but is monitored by the Chairman, which as created back in 1991 as means of establishing a stronger system of checks and balances. The Chairman of the Central Committee is responsible for advising the legislative body, the National Assembly, and can approve or disprove of legislative bills on behalf of the General Secretary if granted permission to do so. Category:Political parties Category:Sino-Soviet Union